Ch 2: Home Coming
CH 2: Home Coming I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for it.NOT NOW,NOT EVER! Timmy’s POV “Timmy!” my parent’s shout bursting into my room. “Time to get up son.” Dad says. You wouldn’t want to be late for camp?” “What time is it?” I ask “ 7 am.”Mom says. She drags me out the bed. And before I know it I’m clean dressed and dumped onto the curb. “Wow.that’s just cold.’Wanda remarks as we watch my parent’s speed off. “Ready to go?’ Cosmo asks “Yeah.” I yawn.With a poof we arrive at the ceremony. AntiCosmo was already there.AntiWanda was oddly enough chewing on his tail. AntiCosmo didn’t seem to mind.I’m lead to the stage. Remy gets seated next to me. “Hey Remy.” I whisper to him. “Ready to descend into the daarkness?” “How in the world can you be so calm.”Remy asks “I know the guy.” I reply.”I’m not scared of AntiCosmo.” REMY!” Jorgan call to him. Remy swallows hard and walks to him. “Your AntiFairy Master will me AntiRip Studwell. “What?” Remy gasp horrified. “What?” I gasp shocked. “What?” Cosmo and Wanda growls. AntiRip approach a now deathly pale Remy.The guy looked as nervous as Remy looked scared. “I “I don’t want to be a slave.”Remy stammers backing away. “You won’t be. You’ll be my pet.”AntiRip says. “Don’t worry I’ll treat you well.” “LIER!” Remy scream. Fear and panic was clear in his voice. Remy tries to run but AntiRip grabs him.Poor Remy screams and begins to cry. “Damn it Jorgan we were supposed to me allowed to inform them of that in private.”AntiCosmo shouts “Too late now.” Jorgan says waving him off. AntiCosmo closes his eye as if willing himself not to get mad. “Timmy come on up.”Jorgan says as Remy if carried off. I walk to him.Remy is seat between AntiRip and AntiBinky. I’m kinda shocked to see AntiBinky wasn’t bald. In fact he hair was long a shaggy. I guess it’s one of their opposite traits. Binky should grow is hair out. Long hair is cute on them. “AntiCosmo will me your AntiFairy Master.”Jorgan says AntiCosmo floats over. “I was hoping to tell you children in private.”AntiCosmo says. “I’d understand if you find it upsetting.” I look you at AntiCosmo. He was my new master ,eh?I can help put snicker. A little. “Timmy how can you laugh at a time like this.”Wanda huffs. “I’m sorry.” I chuckle.” But A vision of him pouring me a bowl of human chow flashed in my mind.” AntiCosmo laugh as will. “You’ll have you choice of hot wings and extra cheesy nachos” AntiCosmo says.”If your good I’ll give you a Timmy snack and rub your tummy.” I can’t help but laugh at the idea. “Come along Timothy.”AntiCosmo says.”Let start our grand adventure together.” AntiCosmo looks at me with a kind smile. “Let’s.” I agree.”I’ve been looking forward to this all night.” AntiCosmo smiles and take me by the hand. “AS have I.”He replies. AntiCosmo sits me by AntiWanda. She hugs me as soon as I sit down. “Jorgan it can’t be legal.” Wanda protest. “I know they can decide what kind of kid they want but this?” “It’s sick.” Cosmo shouts. It shouldn’t be allowed.” “Your right it is.” Jorgan agree.”But what do you expect from the beast. To them this is love.” “But their only kids.” Wanda shouts.”We’re the ones who’ll have to deal with the nightmares.” That’s why children hate them.”Jorgan says.”We must do this to keep other children safe.” “Must we sit here and listen to you but down our kind.” AntiCosmo says. “ I have plans for the day.” I look at AntiWanda. She was siting. staring at her feet quietly.I could tell she was trying not to cry. I place my hand on hers. “Don’t be sad pretty AntiWanda.” I whisper to Her.” This little human kid adores you.” “I love ya too babeh.” AntiWanda says hugging me. “I love ya so much.” I’m pulled onto her lap. “AntiCosmo you have one more child to care for.”Jorgan says “Bring the beast.” Jorgan turn back to AntiCosmo. “We have no idea what the hell it is. It’s gender, or what kind of magic it wields.”Jorgan says. “All we know it’s violent, mean, savage and dangerous. Like you.” “I am NOT savage.” AntiCosmo huffs.”I kill with the utmost elegance, thank you.” Jorgan smiles at him and looks towards Me.AntiCosmo looks at me as well “Oh bullocks.” AntiCosmo spits out. I chuckle at his reaction.AntiCosmo gives my a shy smile. A cage is wheeled onto the stage. A small girl sat inside.At least I think it’s a girl.It tries to lounge at Jorgan.The barrier around it cracks AntiCosmo goes and kneel beside the cage. “Greeting my boy.” He says. “ You don’t like that ass Jorgan ether ,Eh?” The kid stops and looks at AntiCosmo.For a long time every one watched as the two stared at each other. The kid lungs at AntiCosmo.The barrier shatters and AntiCosmo is knocked to the ground. The kid sniffs him.AntiCosmo pulls out a piece of candy “Candy?” He asks opening the chocolate bar. The kid takes it and dives in.As it’s chewing it’s treat. AntiCosmo sits up. “Catch Timothy.” AntiCosmo calls. I catch the Candy he tosses me. “What’s this for?” I ask. “For taking the situation so well.” AntiCosmo replies. I see Remy look down.AntiRip pulls out a Candy and give it to him. “I didn’t take it well.” Remy remarks. “I know.” AntiRip says.” But you can’t help if you feel afraid. I hope this treat will help you feel better.” “Thanks.”Remy says. “It does actually.” “What is your name child.”AntiCosmo asks the kid. “I am Elijah.’ The kid says.”Call me a girl and you toast punk.” “Why would I do that when your obviously a boy.”AntiCosmo says. “I know.” Elijah huffs. “Elijah, This is your new Master.” Jorgan says with a grin.”AntiCOsmo.” “My. . New Master?” Elijah gasps.”Your my master.” “Yes I am.” AntiCosmo says.” I’ll keep you, love you and treat you like a cherished pet.” “Yay,I found a master.”Elijah cheers.”AND he have nom noms.” He hugs a shocked AntiCosmo.AntiCosmo pet’s Elijah on the head. “You seem tired.” AntiCosmo remarks. “Why don’t you rest,I’ll wake you when it’s time to eat.” “Yesh. Elijah sleepy boy.” Elijah says.”Ain’t sleep good in*yawn*Days.” ”Wait you tried to gnaw my arm off.” Jorgan shouts.” You sent 50 of my best men to the E.R.” “Did I now?” Elijah remarks. “Huh, you know I complete forgot why did that. I was pissed off about . . Something. Sorry dude, guess you caught me in a cranky moment.” “If you ever feel angry,come let me know.”AntiCosmo says. I”’ll unleash you onto fairy world to vent your rage. “Yay,. Rampaging is fun.”Elijah cheers. “ How old are you child.”AntiCosmo asks. “I’m 2.”Elijah replies. AntiCosmo picks up Elijah and return to his seat. “A nap.” Jorgan stammers “All the kid needed was a nap?” AntiCosmo pulls out a bottle and begins to feed Elijah. “How did you know you’d need that.” I ask. “I always carry a bottle for when Foop gets hungry.” AntiCosmo replies.”FYI, feel free to call me AC.” “Okay AC.”I reply Jorgan goes over the term and conditions. I was free to leave after the first week. But they were free to stop me. If I manage to escape in that time they loose. AntiRip already looked defeated.After that they were free to take us home. “Timothy go say your goodbye’s to yur fairies.”AntiCosmo says. “I know you want to.” I walk off to say my goodbyes.” End Timmy’s POV Remy's. POV “DO you want to say good bye to Juandissimo?”AntiRip asks. “He’s not here.” I reply.”He drooped me off and left on another date. That bastard. Cosmo and Wanda stuck to Timothy like glue. They even agreed to watch me until I’m handed off.AM I so hard to be around. Am I so unlovable . Nobody can be bothered to be near me. “Remy.” AntiRip call to me. “Leave me alone.” I snap. AntiRip kneels at my side.This was it he was going to grab me and spank me. I flee from him. I dodge AntiBinky when he tries to grab me. I hide behind a tree and cry.A poor hiding place as they easily find me. “Don’t wonder off like that.”AntiRip says.”It’s not safe.” “Yeah, we’re among fairies.” AntiBinky says. I look at AntiBinky puzzled. He looked serious. AntiRip comas close. I cover my face with my hands. Almost trying to hide behind them. “Don’t hit me.” I sob “Please don’t hit me.” To my surprise he hugs me. “Remy’s Your just scared.” AntiRip says.”I understand. I just want to comfort you.” Tears overwhelm me and I cry in his arms. I’m pulled onto his lap and AntiRip just holds me.His arms felt so strong around me. Yet so gentle was his embrace. This was what a antifairy was like? Fear melts away like a bad dream.Anti Binky sat next to us. Mindlessly I reach over and play with his hair.It felt like silk between my finger. It was cold to touch. I touch AntiRip's hair. It was silky yet cold too. “Why is your hair cold?”I ask. “Hair gel.” AntiRip says .”It it keep us from over heating in the sun Light.” “You wouldn’t burst into flame with out it,Would you?”I ask” AntiRip laughs. “No, but with out protective measure we can get an nasty sun burn.” He replies. “ Without this hair gel, we’d suffer from sun stroke very easily.” “Hmm, interesting.” I remark. “So your nocturnal?” “Yup, sleep all day, party all night.”AntiBinky says. “If I live with you ,how do I go to school?”I ask “When it’s day in Dimsdale, it’ll be night in AntiFairy world.”AntiRip replies. “Day only last 8 ours in our world. So your bed time will be dawn.” “Who’s going to watch me?” I ask. “When you two are out parting at the clubs.” AntiBinky and AntiRip traded puzzled glances.I, myself is puzzled by their reaction. “You’d be with us.”AntiBinky says.”The clubs are allot of fun. You can dance, meet people, there’s even a arcade.” “I. .get to go?” I gasp “Sure, My mate AntiJosh is throwing a rave Saturday, Wanna go?” A rave. Most kids have to wait till their in there TEENS to go to one of those. “I’d love to.” I shout with joy. This arrangement, might not be so bad. End Remy’s POV Timmy’s POV I walk around looking for Jorgan. I spot him and just as I expected Wanda was giving him a ear full. “He’s going to beat his little hinny black and blue.” Wanda growls.” AN that beast thing.He’ll use it to terrorize Timmy.” “You’ll have him back in a week.”Jorgan says rolling his eyes.”No god child ever stayed the whole term.” “But that freak will traumatize him.”Cosmo says.”He’ll do perverted thing to him.” I hide out of sight. I wanted to her this. “Those animals have to stay in line.”Jorgan says.” If they don’t this Chance will never come around again.” ‘My bastard counter part might see it as a chance for revenge.”Cosmo sneers. I’m shocked. I never seen Cosmo sneer before. “I* hope he don’t get sick.”Poof remark.’Foop has germs.” “Nothing light potion can’t cure.”Jorgan says “Ugh, it make me sick to see that bitch hold Timmy.” Wanda growls. “Did you see how she was dressed?” She looked like a hobo whore.” “How about the AntiMe.” Cosmo laughs. “ All dressed up like he’s a person.” “I wanted to pat him on the head.” Poof laugh. “And say, Daww it thinks it’s people.” “To bad next to his tramp, he only looks like a pimp.” Cosmo says “Looks like one?”AntiWanda laugh.”You KNOW he’s her pimp.” I feel sick to my stomach. Who where these people.The demeanor. The way they spoke. Was this what they were like when I’m not around. Are these the fairies AntiCosmo have seen. I decide to test this. I throw my for so it sound further away “Cosmo? Wanda? “I call out.”Where are you?” ”Timmy ran away already.”Wanda gasp “He knows he’s not allowed to?’ “That stupid loser probably forgot.”Jorgan sneers. “Hey don’t talk that way about Timmy?” Wanda snaps. He’s a good boy.” “Yeah, he probably ran off to say goodbye to us.”Cosmo says. “To bad he’s going to get spanked for it.”Poof sighs. “We’re over here sweety.” Wanda call. “Remember, no anti jokes.” Wanda adds.” No matter how true they are, Timmy won’t understand.” “There you are.” I call walking over to them. “Timmy, I appreciate this.” Wanda says hugging.”But don’t put yourself in danger sport.” “It’s cool.” I tell her.”AntiCosmo said I could come and say goodbye.” “HE did?” The fairies gasp. “Yeah.” I reply hugging Poof. I wonder if he knew they wouldn’t be expecting it. I wonder if he wanted me to see them like that. Then again he may just have well did it out the kindness of his heart.Maybe he thinks this is it for me and them. And this may be my only chance to say goodbye.Who knows, but AntiCosmo. “Don’t be scared Timmy.” Cosmo says hugging me.”I’ll miss you.” “I’ll miss you too.”I reply. I wind whips past us.Tears come to my eyes. I don’t know why, but this really did feel like goodbye. Not “see ya later.” . Not “See you in a week or two.”. Not even like a Till we meet again. But a very real goodbye. . Forever. It felt like I was saying good-bye to my life as I knew it. “Don’t cry Timmy.”Wanda says.”It’s only for Two week.” “Yeah.” I mutter.”I better get going. I don’t want to try his patience.” “That’d be for the best.”Wanda says kissing my cheek. “See ya sport. “See ya Timmy.” Cosmo and Poof says hugging me. “Bye you guys.”I reply and run off. End Timmy’s POV AntiCosmo’s POV I sit under a tree. Elijah lays lazily across my lap.He purred contently while I rubbed his tummy. “Tell me Elijah, what are you?” I ask. “Many things.”HE replies. “Name them.” I remark. “I’m a boy. I’m a young god. I’m a Spirit pet.” “What’s a spirit pet?” I ask “A spirit pet bind themselves to a owner.”Elijah explains. “We share our power with them. Obey them. And love them tirelessly.” “Are all sprite pet’s like you?” I ask “No, I’m a rarity.” I reply “ “I’m a kitsune. They are few of my type. Light or dark.” “Dare other kinds?”AntiWanda asks “Yup, angel types, furry types , demon types, many.”Elijah says. They all live in Kid Kid forest.” Elijah sits up and looks at me. “Are there farms in your world?” He asks “The Live stock kids long for a nice barn to sleep in. And a kind farmer care for them.” “Yes, many.” I reply.” And I know two other worlds they can live on.” “I don’t get it.” AntiWanda remarks.”It ain’t like I ain’t glad But how come you didn’t talk to Jorgan.” I was wondering the very same thing. “I don’t like him.” Elijah says. “ I’m the head Spirit pet. I have to find a home where ALL my people can grow and play safely. Jorgan is light. But I sensed a deep hatred for all things dark.” “He does.” I confirm. “Your dark counter part would not be safe around him or the fairies.” “Counterpart?” Elijah echo’s. “I don’t have a counter part.” “You don’t?” I gasp.”I thought all beings did.” “So dares no Anti or NegaElijah?” AntiWanda asks “Nuh uh..” Elijah says. “Some spirit pets do. “Like the fairy kids have a antifairy counter part. And Water kids have Fire kids as counter parts.” I’m shocked.There where Antifairies living in a land far away. “Are dare pixie babeh’s?” AntiWanda asks “Yup,Pixies kids are sweet and shy.” Elijah says. “And they’s so much fun.They weave the best stories.” "What about the adults?” AntiWanda asks “Elijah looks at her. “Ya Mean da teens?” He asks “ Like you and AC?” “We’re adults.” I tell him.” Elijah looks at me, then sniffs me. “So you a adult.” HE remarks.’You don’t smell like a adite.Don’t look like one nether.” “I’m an adult AntiFairy.” I tell him. “Have you seen no other adult?” Only Cupid Sama.” Elijah says “Somebody call me.”Cupid says floating over. “High cupid Sama”Elijah waves. “Hi little bit.” Cupid waves. He comes and sits with us. “So you know of this race?” I ask. “Indeed, very playful.” Cupid says. “Fiercely loyal.” “That’s why you arranged for him ta met Jorgan.” AntiWanda huffs. “Dat ain’t fair.” “On the contrary little AW.”Cupid says.”I brought Elijah here for you.” “What?” I gasp. “Elijah’s kind can’t adapt to the rules of the light world.” Cupid says. Elijah leaps onto his lap and purrs. “Jorgan only proved that by the way he treated her.” Cupid sighs. “Spirit pet as you guessed are all children. Permanently. They see the universe through a child's eyes.” “So they hit a set age and stop growing?” I ask “Some.”Cupid relies.Some cycle. Ether reverting to newborns or Regressing to one.” “The fairies would love that.” I remark.”I still don’t understand your reasoning.” “AC they behave like darkling.” Cupid says. “The strict light world is no place for these wild , playful and rather raunchy beings.” “Even the fairy one’s?” AntiWanda asks. “They act like fairies of old.” Cupid says.”Before they got sticks shoved up there rears. And started living like Puritans.” Cupid looks me in the eyes. The Fairies there love their antiCounterparts whole heartedly.”Cupid adds “Why brig them here?” I ask “Care to fill them in little bit?” Cupid asks Elijah. “Our home is not stable. “Elijah says.” The balance have been lost.” “What balance?”Timothy ask coming over. “Of mah world.” Elijah says. “The adites left the balance shifted.” “The adites are the original owner’s of the spirit pet’s.”Cupid says.”They left because the sprite pet’s refused to obey them. “ “We refused to obey them because were mean to us.” They horded the mana fruit and sprite candy. They made us work all the time. It sucked.” Timothy sits next to me. “MY word, it sound horrible.”Remington gasp coming over with AntiRip and AntiBinky. “Good, your all here.”Cupid says.”I have something to tell you.” “What?” I ask puzzled. “Jorgan’s going to dog you, and sabotage you every step of the way.’Cupid says. “I know that’s why he picked such strange pairings.”I huff. “ He wanted these children to loath us.” “No AC,Jorgan didn’t pick the pairing I did.” Cupid says. “ The past matches would have worked if Jorgan hadn’t have interfered.I always pick the children who has the best chance of opening there hearts to your kind.” Cupid stand and hands me Elijah. “Your lucky.Or rather dearly cursed.” Cupid adds. “Out of all the children I’ve picked.These two are by far the most open. Stay wise and on your toes,and you won’t fail.” “Cupid what are you doing?” Jorgan shouts. “Conversing.” Cupid replies stretching. “Can’t you tell?” “Why are you consorting with the enemy?” Jorgan shouts. “There’s no enemy of mine.” Cupid replies.”Just yours.” And with that Cupid foops away. I didn’t even know he could do that. “We should be off as well.” I remark. “We have much to do. And so little time to do it.” “Wait.”Jorgan says. I turn and look at him. “I expect those kids back alive.”Jorgan says.” Not like the last ones.” “Oh please, if a child had died in my world, I wouldn’t have Timothy.’ I huff fooping us off. When we get to the castle Father is waiting for us. Remington seems to panic and runs of. I guess being around Antifairies AND pixies was to much for him. “I’ll get him.” AntiRip says flying after him. AntiBinky follow him closely.Timothy rush past me.I start to follow, only to freeze in step. Timothy was hugging my , now very shocked, father. “It feel like forever sense I last saw you.” Timothy remarks. “I kinda missed you old dude.” “I missed you to Timmy.”Father says. “Hey Sanderson.” Timothy calls. “S’up.” “Yo Tuner.” Edward call back. “It’s been awhile.” “Um I know your my son.”Father remarks. “But. . .Damn!” “No way, AC’s you kid?”Timothy gasp.”COOL!” “I want a hug.”Papa pouts. “Cool, a AntiPixie.” Timothy chirps running to Papa. “Your HAP, right?” Timothy asks “Yup, My friends call me Happy.” Papa says. Timothy gives him a tight hug. “Okay AC, what drug did you slip him?” Father asks.”And can you make me some?” “I’m done nothing.” I reply. “I think he WANTS to know us. He might even want to be WITH us.” We Watch Timothy played happily with Edward. Elijah begins to play with Father’s tail. “Who is this?” Father asks,picking him up “ Hello my boy.” “ Hi, I’m Elijah.” Elijah says. “You smell like a pixie … and candy.” I am a pixie.”Father says. Elijah let’s out a gasp. “Your a tall pixie.”Elijah remarks. Are you a grown up too?” “Why yes I am.”Father says . “Wow, there’s a lot of grown up types around.”Elijah says. “ I thank dis would be a good home fur us.” “Us who?” Timothy asks. “Spirit pet’s like us”Elijah says. “I’m not a sprite pet.”Timothy says. “Yes you are.” Elijah says.”You smell like one. I can feel it.” This just got interesting. End of AntiCosmo’s POV Remy’s POV I fall to my knees. I was actually in antifairy world.I had no way to get back to earth. I was stuck here. Stuck with AntiRip. AntiRip. HE was so nice to me. So was AntiBinky. I slow to a walk. I think about how Juandissimo just dropped me and left. Today and last night. I was terrified last night. And he didn’t care. I was near tears this morning. And he didn’t care. “Not one servant even waved goodbye to me. Why would they, they don’t even like me.”I mutter to myself. “I may be rich, but I still had nothing at all.It’s all my father. And he said he’d take it away from me as soon a I displease him.” I sink to the ground. I had nothing to return to. This was my chance. To have somebody take real care of me.But I’ll be a slave.or rather a pet. “So that’s my choices.” I think to myself.”Be free and alone or a pet and loved.” Then again I was just a pet son on earth. Little more then chattel. A vessel to carry the family name. So be it. I rather be loved damn it.I want to party, play, be held. So why did I run from him. I hope I didn’t hurt his feeling. I should apologize. I stand to walk back and freeze. Doorways were everywhere. I don’t know which one I came through. “Where the hell am I?” I shout. Fear rip through me.I’ll never find my way back. How can anyone find there way around this damn place. “Hello?” I shout. “Can anybody hear me!” I’m lost in a labyrinth. Who knows what beast AC keep to feed trespassers to here. I sit down and try to calm down. But it’s hard when you’re freaking out already.I feel a hand on my shoulder.I look up to see AntiRip looking down at me. HE didn’t even seem mad, just concerned. Tear’s overwhelm me. “I’m sorry.” I sob.”I just freaked out a moment.Don’t be upset.” AntiRip hugs me. “I’m okay, just worried about you.”AntiRip says “I know your scared Remy. And I’ll never be able to get you the extravagant life you knew. But if you give me a chance you’ll find we can have lots of fun” “Fun? What are you going to teach me to roll over and play fetch.” I huff. Bring you, your evening paper?” “I can teach you to mix medicines, and poisons. “AntiRip says. “How to fish, Summon spirits and other magic and not so magic things. “You’d teach me how to fish?” I ask. “ I’ve always wanted to do that.” You’ll love it, it’s lots of fun.” AntiRip says. AntiBinky comes over to me. “You can play my video game if you want.”He says. “ I got tones.I collect games as a hobby.” “How many games do you have ?” I ask “6,000 Video game. 20,000 games over all.”AntiBinky says. “I’ll teach you to play them all.” “Wow.” I gasp. “But I’m not free with you.” “Their are many ways to be free.”AntiRip says.”Like there many ways to be imprisoned.” I don’t understand.”I tell him. AntiRip stands and kisses me on the forehead. “You will my precious one.”AntiRip says. AntiBinky takes my hand and we head back into the living room. “ “Oh, Yeah.” I reply hugging him.”How do you know which way to go?” “Look at the doorway’s” AntiRip says. “The ones that share a symbols lead to the same place. “ What about those that have no symbols or with unique symbols?” I ask The ones with symbols leads to fun surprises.” AntiRip says. “The ones with no symbols lead to danger.” “That’s why we were so worried about you.” AntiBinky asks “ We don’t want you to get hurt.” “I’m sorry you ran away.” I remark. “ When we go out your going to keep me on a leash aren’t you?” “Only until you learn the neighborhood.” AntiRip says. Then you can even go out by yourself.” “ I Didn’t hurt you guys feeling?” I ask “Did I?” “Nah you got sucked into a unknown world”’AntiRip says. “I know you’ll relax when you get to know us.” We Get to the living room. “Good you fond him.” AntiCosmo says.”He’s not hurt is he?” “I’m okay.” I reply.”Thanks for asking.” AntiRip introduce me to everyone. I’m shocked to see Timothy sleeping in AntiCosmo’s arms. I hate to admit it, but that guy have nerves of steel. “How the hell did you do that?AntiRip gasps Elijah purred on AntiWanda’s lap. I guess I was the only one freaking out.AntiRip sits on the couch next to AntiWanda. AntiBinky sits next to him. I’m lifted onto AntiRip’s lap. “It’s as I said.” AntiCosmo says.”Timothy isn’t scared of me. In the least it seems.” “I’m glade.You have a lot riding on this challenge. “AntiRip says sadly. “I just wish my pretty Remy liked me.” “Does that really matter?’ I ask “Yes, I want you to like me.”AntiRip “I already love you so dearly.” I blush as he hugs me tightly. He arms were so comforting.. I look at AntiBinky. He was wearing a collar.Then I remember.I have to wear one too. “GO ahead and collar me.” I sigh. That’s not until Father get here with the Collars.”AntiCosmo says.”Why don’t you have a rest.” “I am rather tired.” I admit. Sleep was creeping upon me. My eyes grow terribly heavy.” AntiRip sings to me in a strange language.It was a soft sweet melody. I feel as though I should know it.I close my eyes and drift to sleep in this kind man’s arms. End Remy’s POV AntiCosmo’s POV “I envy you.”AntiRip sigh”I have a hard road to win Remy’s trust.” “AntiRip I don’t have Timothy’s trust.” I remark.” In fact ,Even though he doesn’t fear me, He still see me as an enemy.” “But, he said he was lookin forward to knowin ya.”AntiWanda points out. “ I admit it helps.” I agree.”But I still have a long way to earn his unquestioning obedience. “At least we don’t have to worry about kitty boy.” AntiWanda remarks. Your wrong love, that child is out greatest challenge.”I tell her. “What?”AntiRip gasps. “He already excepts you.” “How is he a challenge.”AntiWanda says. “Though HE excepts me for know, he’s still evaluation us.”I explain. “This is the first time our kinds have met. That child will be learning about us.Just as Timothy and Remy are.And deciding if were a good match for him.” “So he’s as challenging, not more.”AntiRip says. “Not matter the race enlightened beings explore for three reasons. 1: to conquer . Two to learn and build relation with other enlightened minds. 3: to find new home.”I explain. “I don’t think he’s here for conquest. But the other two I’m not sure of. If he’s her to build relations. We have a new ally to learn and grow with. If he’s here to find a new home. “ “If it’s the third one.” Father remarks.” Then we’ve found new pets to train.” “Indeed.” I nod.”Greeting father ,when did you ping back.” “When you were explaining things.”Father replies “I didn’t want to interrupt.” “Sweet we did get a new race child.” Edward cheers. I feel like Jorgan gave us a shiny Pokemon. Or a rare neopet.” We all look at the grinning pixie. “Neopet?” I remark “You play that.” “What? I think there cute.” Edward huff.” Don’t freaking judge me.” “I wouldn’t dream of it.”I chuckle. “How did it go?” Father asks. Timothy cracked jokes and made light of his petdom.” I reply.”Remington freaked out and cried.” At least he’s calm now.”Father sighs “To very different reactions.”Papa sighs. “Two different yet equally challenging roads.” “I’m sorry but I still don’t see his road as difficult as mine.”AntiRip sigh. “AntiRip My problem is reality has yet to sink in. To Timothy this is a game he’ll play for two weeks.” I explain. “I have but a week to get him to think of this as not only a very real option. But a way of life he can except.” ‘Hold on now, We got two week.” AntiWanda objects.” “Yeah, where do you get that we only have one?” AntiBinky asks “Havoc’s right.” Richard sigh.”If you spend all two week you have with them breaking them in..You’ll have no time to let them enjoy this new way of life.” “It’s that joy that’ll help you keep them.”AntiRichard chimes in."Don’t forget they go home for a week before they decide.” “Hey Remy was worried he hurt your feeling.” AntiBinky point out. “So I think he likes you.” So True.”AntiRip smiles. Timothy moans and turns in my arms. “Is it time to eat yet.” He mumbles. “Yes Timothy.” I reply. I pause to draw a breath. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Timothy. “What”?” He asks already annoyed. ‘Nothing.” I reply Just sit up so I can put your collar on.” “My what?’ Timothy asks siting up Good. I wanted him to react. “Father hand me Timothy’s Collar.” I call to Father ignoring Timothy’s question. Father comes over and hands it to me. Timothy looks at him. ‘Are you adopted,you half Pixie?”Remington gasps. “A quarter pixie.” I reply “I’m half AntiFairy.”Father says “Wow, learn something new.” Timothy gasps I open the box Timothy watches as I do so. Pay close attention to his reaction. I pull a black collar pink jeweled heart on it. On it was a White gold tag that read Sweet poppet. On the over side held My name as his master and return information should he get lost. To my surprise Timothy’s eyes light up. “Wow, it’s so pretty.”Timothy gasp.”That’s my every day collar. Or for special occasions.” “It’s your every day collar.”I reply “Your special collar won’t be ready until tomorrow.” “Hurry up and put it on me.”Timothy cheers. “ I want to see what I look like.” I carefully place it on him. “It’s not to tight is it?” I ask.”You can breath well, yeah?” “It’s fine.” Timothy says leaping from my lap. He runs to the mirror AntiRip had fooped up for Remington.Remington wore a gold color with Ruby hearts. His tag read precious. “Wow Remy your collar looks so cute on you.” Timothy remarks “Doesn’t it though.’ Remington chirps.”Your’s look smashing on you Timothy.” “Thanks.” Timothy says. “I love it.” The two trade uncomfortable looks. “I think we have to go out in these.” Timothy remarks uneasily.”A lease too maybe.” “Do you think anyone will stare at us?” Remington asks.”Or *gasp* laugh at us.” Foop float over and sit on Timothy’s head. “Mother where her collar out all the Time.”Foop says.”No one stares or laughs. If anything people will be staring at you because they never seen a human in their world before.” “That makes me feel better.” Remy says. “Wait how come I never seen AntiWanda’s collar?”Timothy asks “I don’t wear it in front of da fairies.” AntiWanda replies walking over. She straightens her own collar in the mirror. “Dat’s why Foop wasn’t at the ceremony.”AntiWanda adds. “ He’s not allowed to wear it around them and He didn’t want to take it off.” “Timothy looks at AntiWanda and Foop. “Why do you guys have collars at all?” he asks “Cozzie owns me fur life. And Foop till he’s 18.” AntiWanda replies. “Like you Timmeh, I’m his pet. “ “Why do you hide your collar from the fairies.’Remy asks. “Dem fairies are so narrow minded.”AntiWanda sighs.”Dey only understand one kinda love. One kinda family one kinda freedom. All others kinds ain't’ real to them.” “One kind of family?” Timothy echos. “One kind of freedom.” Remington murmurs thoughtfully. “One kind of love?”The two boy remarks in unison.”Huh?” I stare at the two boy with deep fascination. This may not be as hard as I thought. Nether boy’s were adverse to us. Remington may have merely been scared. “Copper for you thoughts?”Father whispers to me. AntiRip comes over as well. “I think my plan is doomed to fail.’ I whisper.” I planed to first break them in. But when I saw how Timothy’s eyes lit up when he saw his collar, it was as though I was giving him a gift.” “Remy’s eyes lit up to.”AntiRip reports.”He even asked if it was really for him. His eye lit up more when I told him I designed it just for him. “ “Wait , but surely he used to tailor made thing.”Father remarks. “There’s a difference between tailor made.”I point out.”And your guardian making something just for you.” “I don’t get it.”AntiRip says “It’s as father and papa said. Those children are already broken”’ I reply. “They have voids in their lives in. their heart that need filling. I need to test this theory. Act as you would if you already owned him for life.” “What, that might scare him.” AntiRip Protest. “DO it.” I insist. At least for today.” “Fine.” AntiRip says.”I trust you.” I stand and walk over to Elijah. He was laying lazily on the couch. “Man this is a good couch.He purrs.”What’s up boss?” I knell in front of him. “Sit my wild poppet.” I order. Elijah does as he’s told. I pull out a black collar with pink and purple hearts on it. “Is dat fur meh?” Elijah gasps. “Indeed.” I Reply. I put it on him and he races off to the mirror. “I love it.”He chirps. Then it happen. Elijah looks up and Foop looks down there eyes meet.Foop floats down to Elijah. “Greetings.I’m Foop.” Foop says. “Howdy,I’m. . Elijah” Elijah replies. Foop floats close and licks Elijah on the nose then he races off and hides behind Edward. Leaving Elijah blushing and giggling in his wake. My evilness, boy has his first crush, how charming. I stand and walk over to the children. I hook on Elijah’s lead then. Timothy’s as well. I do so without ceremony. Like I’ve done it a thousand times.Remington look to AntiRip. He was looking around the couch. “I knew I sat it somewhere.” AntiRip huffs.”Remington has you seen your lead?” “Um, I think AntiBinky had it.”Remington replies. “AntiBinky do you still have his lead?” AntiRip. “No, I haven’t seen it.” AntiBinky replies. “Why don’t you just use this leash you handed me?” “That’s what I meant.” AntiRip huffs. “Why didn’t you say so?” AntiBinky asks. “A lead IS a leash.” “I don’t know what brand it is?” AntiBinky huffs. “I wasn’t looking at it that hard.” “That’s not what I. .never mind.” AntiRip growls “Never MIND.” AntiRip goes over to a giggling Remington. “I swear he does that to annoy me.” AntiRip huffs to Remington. “Well excuuuuse me for not being a label whore.”AntiBinky huffs. “I SAID THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT.”AntiRip shouts. “You didn’t say that.” AntiBinky remarks. “You said that not.. Then you said never mind. You really need to learn to finish your sentences.” AntiRip glares at our brother. He eyes now blood red. Remington and Timothy jumps at the sight of it.AntiRip doesn’t notice their reaction. He just let’s out a annoyed sigh and run his hands through his hair. “Your a pain in my ass, you know that right.”AntiRip huff. As his eye return to normal. “Meh your ass, Ac’s ass.All fate’s children’s asses.”AntiBinky shrugs.” I just like being a pain in the ass I guess.” “Your eyes turned red.” Remington remarks.’Does it do that when you mad in general or furious?” “Wen I’m mad in general.”AntiRip replies.” It’s an AntiFairy thing. Antipixies eyes turns black.” Time to eat,” I announce. I lead Elijah over to foop and snaps on his lead. I go over to Timothy and pick up his. I allow AntiWanda to walk around solo.How ever I tuck her lead in my vest. “Everyone ready?” I ask. ”Maybe?” Remington replies. “I guess.” Timothy replies looking at his lead. “Yup.”Replies every one else. “Then let us be off.”I declare. We head out. On the way to the diner. Remington tugged on his lead, trying to yank it free of AntiRip’s grasp.He looks at me nervously. I give a nod .we both know what he must do.With out another word. AntiRip stops abruptly. I do as well. Timothy needed to see this as well. And with out another word. Without ceremony. AntiRip Gives Remington a firm swat n the bottom. Remington let’s out a startled yelp. “Stop trying to pull your lead out my hand.” AntiRip says firmly.”Keep it up, and you will be spanked.” “Yes sir.”Remington huff. We continue on our way. Timothy looked around as we walk.Remington starts to look about as well.Suddenly Timothy crashes into some one. Oh excuse me.” Timothy says. “I wasn’t watching were I was going .Sorry about that.” “You better keep you eye front you little punk.”The man growls glaring at Timothy. “I said sorry.” Timothy pouts. “You gotten smart with me boy?”The man says coming up behind us. I catch his cane when he swings it to hit Timothy. “Look old man, he said sorry.” I growl.” No leave him alone.” “You young punks are all alike.”The man growls.”Look at you , no older then a season and you have the nerve to try and rule those who may have changed your granddaddeh’s diapers.” “You may be as old as dirt.” I reply.”But you have the manors of a drunkard,and half the charm. And twice it ignorance of a common fool.” “The old man glares at me hatefully. “At least we have the wise Antifairy council keeping you in line.”The man growls and walks off. “For now, old mas.” I growl under my breath. “For now.” “Tsk what a ass.” AntiWanda huffs, As we continue on our way. “ I though you ruled AntiFairy world.” Remington remarks. “For now I can do but so much without the AntiFairy High council approval.” I reply. “I thought every one respected you.’Timothy remarks. “I’m still very young.” I reply.”Some don’t take kindly to being bossed around by a upstart youth like myself.” “How old are you?”Remington asks “both of you?” “I’m 28 magic years old.” AntiRip says.” AC’s 24.” “Your 24?” Timothy gasps. “Man I thought you stayed so cute because you aged well.” I look at Timothy shocked. Timothy looks away blushing. “I. .I mean. . Um. . “Timothy stammers “24 huh? Who’d a thunk it.” I playfully ruffle his hair. “Daww my sweet poppet thinks I’m cute.”I coo. “Shut up AC.” Timothy giggles. This will work. My victory is already assured. End AntiCosmo’s POV HP’s POV We get to the Diner with no further troubles.The boys look through the menu. “How come I can understand this?” Timmy asks “While in my care, you’ll understand antifairy, antiPixie and pixie.”AC tell him. “What are we going to do after we eat.”Remy asks “We’re going sightseeing.” I reply “So do we order for ourselves?”Remy asks “Or do we tell you and you place the order?” “I’m surprised the let pick what where have.”Timmy remarks snidely. “It’s a privilege not a right.’ AC counters. Timmy looks at him. AC’s eyes never leaves his menu. “I see.” Timmy says and return his gaze to him menu. “Tell us what you want.” AR says.”And we’ll order for you.” Very well.”Remy says.”I’ll have the big chow breakfast platter.” Remington says and a Citrus Burst smoothie.” “What will you have Timothy.”AC asks Timmy remains silent. “Timothy I’m speaking to you.”AC huffs. “I’m still looking.”Timmy replies. “Well say so.” AC tell him “Kay.’Is Timmy’s only reply. The waitress come over. “What will it be?” She asks “I’ll have a hunger pixie breakfast combo.”Timmy spits out “Apple juice instead of OJ.” AC twitches with anger. “Ignore the boy, he’s just joking.” AC says. “He’ll have big chow breakfast platter and citrus smoothie. I”LL have a hungry pixie breakfast combo with citrus blush tea.” We all place our orders.” “I didn’t want that.” Timothy snaps. “You’ll eat it anyway.” AC says.” I expect you to finish the entire meal or be spanked.” “But. .but.”Timmy stammers. “No but Timothy.”AC says. “I wasn’t joking when I said it was a privilege not a right.” Timmy sits silently in his seat. We let him pout. “Where to first?” I ask “I was thinking we’d play on the rail way.”AntiRip say.”Getting off at random stops to looking around. And get on random trains.” “Sounds like a good way to get lost.”Remy remarks. “True, but we can have fun finding our way home.” AC says.”If it gets late, we can always stay at a hotel.” “Timmeh, are you okay?” AntiWanda asks. Timmy remains silent. “Timothy answer her.”Ac says sternly “Why should I.” Timmy says. “Ether way I’m going t get spanked. AC foops out the booth. He foops Timothy to his side. “We’ll be right back.”Ac says. It’s not the they walk past me that I realize Timothy’s crying. End OF HP”S POV Timmy’s POV Ac and I head to a office.I’m sure it’s AW”s. I wait to be yelled at. AC only sits at the desk. “Come here Timothy.”AC says. I do as I’m told. “Why are you so upset?” AC asks. “I know it’s can’t because I didn’t let you order or because of what I ordered for you.” “It is what you ordered for me.” I reply.” The big chow is covered in a citrus vinaigrette.” “So?” AC remarks. “SO I’m allergic to oranges.” I stammer. “It makes my tummy twist into knots. And then I start to throw uncontrollably. My throat starts to burn and I start to taste blood. It’s horrible.” Just thinking about it make me shake more. “Please don’t make me eat it.” I plead .” Spank me if you want , but don’t make me eat it.” AC pulls me onto his lap. “Timothy calm Yourself.”AC says.” I’ll order you something else.” “You. .you will?” I ask hopefully “Indeed.” AC says. “Is there anything else you allergic to?” No.” I sniffle. “Alright.’AC says “Let’s return to the other.” AC holds my hand ac we head back. “I’m sorry I acted like a jerk.” I tell him. “I forgive you Timothy.”AC says “AntiRip can you make Timothy a anti-Allergy potion.” AC says waving over the waitress. “Why?” AntiRip asks “Ms.Please change one of the big chow order into a Spice delight platter. And one of the citrus smoothies into a pink blush smoothie.” “Right away sir.”The waitress says. “Why the change?” HP asks. “Timothy says he’s allergic to oranges.”AC says. “Funny in his file it says it’s his favorite food.” AntiWanda says. “What?’ AC gasp taking the file. “It’s a LIE I shout.” I hate oranges. It makes me sick.” “Why would they put it in your file?”HP asks He didn’t believe me. THEY didn’t believe me. AC’s going to make me eat it . He’s going to spank me when I refuse and force it into my mouth. Make me swallow it. I start to shake as it becomes unbearably hard to breath. “They’re lying.” I sob.”I really can’t eat oranges.” With a foop I’m on AC’s lap. He holds me close. “We believe you Timothy.” AC says “Calm down.” I look up at him still shacking. “You not going to make me eat it.”I ask “Not if it make you as ill as you described.” AC says “Nor am I taking any chances on the matter.” “Oh thank you!” I sob hugging AC.” Thank you, Thank you ,THANK YOU!” “That’s just cold.” Remy huffs “I know the fairies want to win, but to put our health at risk is heartless.” “Remy are you allergic to Olives?” AntiRip asks “Yes I am.” Remy replies “Is your favorite food almonds?”AntiRip asks “NO!” Remy shouts. “I’m allergic to those too.” “Just as I feared.” AC says. “The files the fairies gave us are made to trip us up. “ “That mean we can’t trust them.” AntiBinky says. “The adults let out a deep sigh. “What’s the big deal?” I ask.”So you have to make a effort to get to know us. Big whoop.” “Timothy we have less then two week.to gain your favor.”AC says.”This may be little more then a vacation to you, but we dearly want you in our lives. For you to stay with us. “ “You guy have no idea how much it’d mean to us to be able to wake you up every morning.” AntiRip says.” To spend long evenings with you.to tuck you in every night. “ “To spend the weekend playing wit ya’ll.” AntiWanda sighs. “Teachin ya ta fish, hunt ta explore witcha. Our world will be like new again." “We’d go to school together.” Foop Adds. “Elijah might even be in my class.” “All the games I collected I collected for this moment.”AntiBinky says.” So I can Teach kids to play them. The kids of OUR clan.” Remy and I exchange glances. What they were describing wasn’t how you treat a pet. I was how you treat your kid. They weren’t slavers and we weren’t there chattel. They were inspiring pet parents. And Remy and I was their fluffy. “Obedience school.” Remy snickers. “I wonder if they give us candy shaped like dog bone if we get our tricks on point.” “Instead of rawhide, they’ll give us juice gummy bone to gnaw on.” I laugh. “You don’t believe us.” AC sighs. Do you?’ “On the contrary.” Remy says. “We believe you mean every word.” “But know this.”I tell them.” I came into this not to go on vacation. But to learn.” “What do you mean Timothy?” Hap asks. “I Came here to seriously see if I can live here.” I tell them. “I’m sick of my life in Dimsdale. I love Cosmo Wanda and poof. But Poof bing born taught me an important lesson.” What’s that Timothy?” AC asks “That I am, and always will be just their god child.” I reply.. “And when the time come they WILL live me and not look back.” End of Timmy’s POV Remy’s POV I’m not going to lie, I wasn’t as committed as Timothy going in.”I tell the group. “But I am now. I want someone other the a glaring servant waking me in the morning. I want someone who cares about me tucking me in at night. Damn it I want some one TO care about me.” I look at AntiCosmo. “I don’t get it.” I tell him.”If all you do is want to love us, then why haven’t you won yet?’ AntiCosmo let’s out a heavy sigh. “Isn’t it obvious, I mean other then the dodgy profile..”AC says “The Fairies seek to sabotage our every effort. They know children can love us. .” “They don’t want us near you.” AntiRip huffs “ Hell they don’t want you near the pixies..” “So, they set you up to fail.”I gasps.”Just as cupid said.” Indeed.” AntiCosmo says. “If it wasn’t for the little tiff me and Timothy had I would have thought he loved oranges and made in my special orange chicken tonight.” “I would have ate it, got sick, and I assumed you did it out of spite.” Timothy gasps. “Wait, why did you start wit havoc?” Edward asks. “I’m I kid.” Timothy says. “I’m at that age where I challenge authority.” “How about you kid?” HP ask,looking at Elijah. “ What’s your story.” “I was born in the gleaming fields of O’Dell.”Elijah sighs.” It was a clear night. The stars sparkled bright.The moon gleamed a dreamy pink under a violet sky.” “Wow,I’d love to see a violet night sky.” I sigh. “Isn’t the sky dat color everywhere at night.”Elijah asks “If you haven’t noticed the sky if black.” Timothy remarks. “Huh, so it if.” Elijah remarks.”I’ll fix dat. “ Elijah pulls out a handkerchief and rub the window. Before any of us can tell him it doesn’t work like that the sky begins to light lighten. Antifairies outside look up shocked. We race outside. The sky was violet. Pale yellow stars twinkled outside.The moon a bloody rose moon gleamed in the pale sky. “My evilness the you can see the stars.” AntiCosmo gasps. “The stares haven’t shown here since we were Foops age.” AntiWanda replies. ‘Pretty.” Elijah purr. “Let’s go back inside.” AntiCosmo says. We follow him in.Our food arrives at our both when we do. “Elijah how did you do that?” HP asks “What?’ Elijah asks chopping on bacon. “You changed the sky just by rubbing on a window.” Edward replies. “Why wouldn’t I be able to?Elijah asks “Because it’s impossible.”Richard says “It dat were true I wouldn’t have been able to do it, would I?”Elijah counters. “He’s right.”Foop agrees.”You adult need to abandon your liner thinking. The adults roll their eyes. “Are there anything else you kids are allergic to?” AntiRip asks After talks of allergies are over. Conversations turn to Hobbies I’m shocked to learn AntiCosmo was into flower arranging. And AntiWanda had a gun collection. AR Wasn’t the hang out at clubs every night and chase skirts kinda guy. He also wasn’t the stuffie tight ass I thought he was ether. He wrote poetry and liked to make toys. By meals end We were all talking and joking like old friends. AntiWanda and AB lead Timothy and I out. The pixies and antipixies follows. AC stays behind and settles the tab.The adults talk among themselves. Timothy and I settle on the ground . Elijah perches on my head. Foop settles on Timothy’s. I look up at the now violet sky, and it hits. Me. It was night time. “Antifairies are nocturnal, right?” I ask Foop We are indeed.”Foop replies.”So are are Antipixies.” “Why are the pixies up?” Timothy asks “Pixia pixies are nocturnal too.” Foop says “They live that way so they can spend time with their counter parts.And we Antifairies.” “Pixia pixies?” I echo.”Don’t they all live in Pixie world?” “Um,yes and no.”Foop replies. “The who pixie realm is called pixie world.But of last month Grandfather Provence of pixie world cut all ties to The rest of the pixie realm. “ I look at HP ‘Why?” I ask “Because if he didn’t he’d loose grandpapa.”Foop replies. That’s right he did say his counter part was his husband.Happy leaned on HP as they joked around. I feel Timothy’s hand on mine. I look at him. He was staring At Happy and his mate being together. “Hey Remy, do you think we can be open here?”Timothy asks “We won’t have to worry about feuding god parent’s ,social class, or any anything else. We can just be us.” “I think it’s possible.” I reply gently squeezing his hand. I bring Elijah Down and settle him on my lap. Timothy does the same with Foop.I lay my head on his shoulder. Timothy puts a arm around me.It’s funny though he’s Rather petite ,but his arms felt so strong around me. So safe. I wish I had him in my bed last night. I would have slept better. I guess it doesn’t matter, he was here now. AS strong and as brave as ever. And twice as cuddly “Daaaww.” I her someone sigh. Or rather Someones.I look up and the adult were smiling down at us.Camera’s in hand. “Damn you . . Poof.” Foop mumbles. I look down to see him sleeping holding Elijah’s hand. “Sorry we woke you.”AR says “Ready to train hop?” ” Yeah.” I yawn. I didn’t realize I nodded off. Timothy yawns and stretches as well. We both stand and put Elijah and Foop into the carriage AW foops up. “Do I have to walk around on a leash?” I pout. “It’s only for three days.”AC says. Then we’ll be confidant you won’t get lost.” “Very well Master AR.” I reply with a smile.”I’ll deal with it.” End of Remy’s